yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/18
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 18-مَّن كَانَ يُرِيدُ الْعَاجِلَةَ عَجَّلْنَا لَهُ فِيهَا مَا نَشَاء لِمَن نُّرِيدُ ثُمَّ جَعَلْنَا لَهُ جَهَنَّمَ يَصْلاهَا مَذْمُومًا مَّدْحُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 18-Men kâne yurîdul âcilete accelnâ lehu fîhâ mâ neşâu li men nurîdu summe cealnâ lehu cehennem(cehenneme), yaslâhâ mezmûmen medhûrâ(medhûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. men : kim * 2. kâne : oldu * 3. yurîdu el âcilete : acil, acele olarak (bu dünyada) isterse * 4. accelnâ : acele verdik * 5. lehu : ona * 6. fî-hâ : orada * 7. mâ neşâu : dilediğimiz şeyi * 8. li men nurîdu : istediğimiz kimseye * 9. summe : sonra * 10. cealnâ : kıldık * 11. lehu : ona, onu * 12. cehenneme : cehennem * 13. yaslâ-hâ : ona maruz kalır (atılır) * 14. mezmûmen : ayıplanmış, kınanmış, zemmedilmiş * 15. medhûren Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ali Bulaç Meali Ahmet Varol Meali * 18-Kim bu çabucak geçeni (dünyayı) isterse, orada istediğimiz kimseye, dilediğimizi çabucak veririz. Sonra ona cehennemi nasip ederiz. Oraya kınanmış, (rahmetten) kovulmuş olarak ulaşır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 18-Dünyayı isteyene istediğimiz kimseye dilediğimiz kadar hemen veririz. Sonra ona cehennemi hazırlarız; yerilmiş ve kovulmuş olarak oraya girer. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 18-Kim bu geçici dünyayı isterse orada ona, (evet) dilediğimiz kimseye dilediğimiz kadar hemen veririz. Sonra da cehennemi ona mekân yaparız. O, buraya kınanmış ve Allah’ın rahmetinden kovulmuş olarak girer. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 18-Her kim bu çarçabuk geçen dünyayı dilerse ona, yani dilediğimiz kimseye dilediğimiz kadarını dünyada hemen verir, sonra da onu, kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak gireceği cehenneme sokarız. Edip Yüksel Meali * 18-Kim bu geçici dünyayı isterse, orada istediğimize dilediğimiz kadar veririz. Ancak daha sonra onu, kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak cehenneme mahkum ederiz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 18-Her kim peşin isterse, ona, dünyada istediğimiz kimseye dilediğimiz kadar peşin veririz; sonra da ona cehennemi tahsis ederiz; kınanmış kovulmuş olarak ona yaslanır. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 18-Her kim bu çabuk geçeni (bu dünya varlığını) dilerse onun için burada dilediğimiz miktarı çarçabuk veririz, dilediğimize. Sonra ona Cehennemi tahsis kılmış oluruz. Oraya kınanmış, kovulmuş bir halde yaslanır. Muhammed Esed * 18-Kim ki, bu geçici hayatın (hazları) peşinde koşmak isterse, bu istediğinden dilediğimiz kadar, gerekli gördüğümüz kimseye hemen veririz; ama sonra onun payını cehennem kılarız ki oraya kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak katlanmak zorunda kalacaktır! Suat Yıldırım * 18-Kim şu peşin dünya zevkini isterse, Biz de dilediğimiz kimse hakkında ve dilediğimiz miktarda, o dünya zevkini ona veririz. Ama sonra ona cehennemi mekân kılarız,O da yerilmiş ve kovulmuş olarak oraya atılır. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 18-Kim bu aceleci(dünyâ)yı isterse, orada ona, (evet) istediğimiz kimseye hemen çabucak dilediğimiz kadar veririz; ama sonra yerini cehennem yaparız! Kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak oraya girer. Şaban Piriş Meali * 18-Kim, çarçabuk olanı/dünyayı isterse, burada dilediğimize acele isteğini veririz. Sonra ona cehennemi hazırladık. Yerilmiş ve koğulmuş olarak oraya girecektir. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 18-Kim bu peşin dünyayı isterse, Biz dilediğimiz kadarını dilediğimiz kimseye bu dünyada peşin olarak verir, sonra Cehennemi ona mekân yaparız. O da kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak oraya girer. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 18-Peşin isteyene dünyada peşin veririz: Dilediğimize dilediğimiz kadar. Sonra da ona cehennemi veririz; yaslanır ona, kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak. Yusuf Ali (English) * 18- If any do wish for the transitory things (of this life), We readily(2196) grant them - such things as We will, to such person as We will: in the end have We provided Hell for them: they will burn therein, disgraced and rejected.(2197) M. Pickthall (English) * 18-Whoso desireth that (life) which hasteneth away, We hasten for him therein that We will for whom We please. And afterward We have appointed for him hell; he will endure the heat thereof, condemned, rejected. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 18- Kim geçici dünya hayatını isterse, yani dünya için çalışır, amelinin mükafatını bu dünya hayatında almak isterse ona burada, bu dünyada peşin veririz. Fakat eşit olarak herkese istediği kadar değil istediğimiz kimseye dileyeceğimiz kadar. Çünkü herhangi bir amelin değeri, çalışanın istediği ile değil, çalıştıranın kabul etmesi ile belirlenir. Bununla birlikte: "Kim dünya hayatını ve onun süslerini isterse, Biz onlara dünyada yaptıklarının tam karşılığını veririz. Onların orada bir şeyleri de eksiltilmez." (Hûd, 11/15) âyeti gereğince hepsinin ameli tam olarak verilir. Hiçbirinin hakkı yenmez. "Sonra da ona cehennemi hazırlarız." İşte çok aceleci olmanın önü hoş gibi görünürse de sonucu böyle korkunçtur. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) *18- Kim geçici dünya hayatını isterse, yani dünya için çalışır, amelinin mükafatını bu dünya hayatında almak isterse ona burada, bu dünyada peşin veririz. Fakat eşit olarak herkese istediği kadar değil istediğimiz kimseye dileyeceğimiz kadar. Çünkü herhangi bir amelin değeri, çalışanın istediği ile değil, ça l ıştıranın kabul etmesi ile belirlenir. Bununla birlikte: "Kim dünya hayatını ve onun süslerini isterse, Biz onlara dünyada yaptıklarının tam karşılığını veririz. Onların orada bir şeyleri de eksiltilmez." (Hûd, 11/15) âyeti gereğince hepsinin ameli tam olarak verilir. Hiçbirinin hakkı yenmez. "Sonra da ona cehennemi hazırlarız." İşte çok aceleci olmanın önü hoş gibi görünürse de sonucu böyle korkunçtur. Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *17- Biz, Nuh'tan sonra nice kuşakları yıkıma uğrattık. Kullarının günahlarını haber alıcı, görücü olarak Rabbin yeter. 18- Kim çarçabuk olanı (geçici dünya arzularını) isterse,(19) orada istediğimiz kimseye dilediğimizi çabuklaştırırız, sonra da ona cehennemi (yurt) kılarız; ona, kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak gider.(20) 19- Kim de ahireti ister ve bir mü'min olarak ciddi bir çaba göstererek ona çalışırsa, işte böylelerinin çabası şükre şayandır.(21) 20- Hepsine, onlara da bunlara da Rabbinin ihsanından 'artırarak veririz'. Rabbinin ihsanı kesilmiş değildir.(22) 21- Onlardan bir kısmını bir kısmına nasıl üstün tuttuğumuzu gör. Muhakkak ahiret dereceler bakımından da daha büyüktür, üstünlük bakımından da daha büyüktür.(23) 22- Allah ile beraber başka ilahlar edinme,(24) yoksa kınanmış ve kendi başına (yapayalnız ve yardımcısız) bırakılmış olursun. AÇIKLAMA 19. Arapça ""kelimesi sözlükte "hemen sahip olunabilen şey" anlamına gelir; fakat Kur'an bu kelimeyi sadece dünyevi hayatta yararlanılabilen fayda ve sonuçlara sahip olan "bu dünya" için kullanır. Bunun karşıt anlamlısı olan "ahiret" ise ölümden sonraki öte dünyada yararlanılabilen fayda ve sonuçlara sahiptir. 20. Ahirete inanmayan kimse cehennemi hak eder, çünkü sadece bu dünyanın geçici fayda ve çıkarları için çalışır ve onun çabaları sadece maddi nesnelerle sınırlıdır. Bu nedenle böyle bir kimse sadece bu dünyaya tapar ve yanlış bir tutum içinde yaşar. Çünkü onda kişisel sorumluluk duygusu ve Allah'a hesap verme inancı yoktur. Bu yüzden en sonunda cehennem azabını hak eder. 21. "Öylelerinin çalışmalarının karşılığı verilir." Ahirette kurtuluşa ermek için harcanan tüm çabaların karşılığı verilir. 22. Allah bu dünya nimetlerini hem bu dünyayı isteyenlere, hem de ahiret için çalışanlara verir. Fakat bu sadece Allah'ın bir lütfudur, başkalarının değil. Ne bu dünyayı isteyenler, ahiret için çalışanları bu nimetlerden mahrum bırakabilir, ne de ahiret için çalışanların dünyayı isteyenlerden bu nimetleri almaya güçleri vardır. 23. Bu, ahiret için çalışanların, bu dünyada da, dünya hayatını isteyenlerden daha üstün bir seviyede olduklarını göstermektedir. Fakat bu üstünlük, dünyevi şeyler (iyi yemek, iyi giyecek, saray gibi evler, taşıtlar.... vs.) gibi zenginlik göstergesi şeyler bakımından daha iyi bir derecede olmak demek değildir. Onlar, zalimlerin ve zenginlerin sahip olmadığı gerçek şeref, sevgi ve iyi niyeti yaşarlar. Çünkü ahiret için çalışanlar bu dünyada ne kazanırlarsa şerefli ve doğru bir şekilde kazanırlar, oysa sadece dünya için çalışanlar haksız yollardan servet biriktirirler. Sonra ahiret için çalışanlar kazandıklarını doğru ve iyi yollara harcarlar, başkalarına karşı yükümlü oldukları görevleri yerine getirirler. Onlar paralarını Allah yolunda, Allah'ın rızasını kazanmak için fakir ve muhtaçlara harcarlar. Bunların aksine dünyaya tapanlar, servetlerini lüks tüketime, günah amellerine, fesada ve diğer kötülükleri yaymaya harcarlar. Bu, ilk bahsettiklerimizi Allah'a ibadetin ve her yönden temiz ve saf olmanın timsalleri haline getirir ve onları dünyaya tapanlardan o denli açık bir şekilde ayırır ki diğerlerinden daha yüksek seviyede oldukları hemen anlaşılır. Bunlar açıkça gösterir ki, ahiret için çalışanların dereceleri öte dünyada daha yüksek olacaktır ve onlar dünyaya tapanlardan çok daha üstün bir konumda olacaklardır. 24. Bu cümle şöyle de ifade edilebilir: "Allah'ın yanısıra başka bir tanrı icat etme." veya "Bir başkasını Allah'ın yanısıra tanrı edinme." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *18. Kim ki, bu geçici hayatın hazları peşinde koşmak isterse, bu istediğinden dilediğimiz kadar, gerekli gördüğümüz kimseye hemen veririz; ama sonra onun payını cehennem kılarız (23) ki oraya kınanmış ve kovulmuş olarak katlanmak zorunda kalacaktır! 23 - Lafzen, "Ona cehennemi ayırırız da "ayıracağız"". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *18. Her kim bu çabuk geçeni -bu dünya varlığını- dilerse onun için burada dilediğimiz miktarı çarçabuk veririz, dilediğimize. Sonra ona cehennemi tahsis kılmış oluruz. Oraya kınanmış, kovulmuş bir halde girer. 18. (Herkim bu çabuk geçeni) yalnız bu süratlice yok olan dünya varlığını (dilerse onun için burada) bu dünyada (dilediğimiz miktarı çarçabuk veririz.) Evet.. Onlardan (dilediğimize) veririz, onları böyle yalnız dünyevî bir varlığa sahip kılarız. (Sonra ona cehennemi tahsis kılmış oluruz) ona orada azap ederiz (oraya kınanmış) ayıplanmış (kovulmuş) Allah'ın rahmetinden uzaklaştırılmış (bir halde girer) o ateşli yerlerde azap görür durur.